


Пришельцы заставили их сделать это

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Пришельцы похищают Юру и Отабека и ставят над ними странные опыты.





	Пришельцы заставили их сделать это

**Author's Note:**

> дабкон; странные научные эксперименты; пришельцы сошли со страниц жёлтой прессы со всеми её штампами; опыты не имеют ни малейшего смысла, не пытайтесь повторить их дома.

Выехать пораньше не получилось: Николай Сергеевич («дядя Коля, хватит церемонии разводить») завозился со сборами, попросил остановить у магазина — и в результате они сначала встали возле кошачьей гостиницы, потом застряли на МКАДе, и теперь, уставшие, ехали по тёмной пустой дороге, прихваченной апрельскими заморозками.

Было поздно, но ещё час — и они у цели. А потом Николая Сергеевича ждал долгий отдых в санатории, что присоветовал Фельцман, а их — целые полторы недели вдвоём.

Вёл Юра, и Отабек на переднем сидении лениво поглядывал на дорогу и дремал — ехали так долго, что даже Юра устал болтать. Бесконечные поля сменились лесами, где в тени мрачных ёлок притаились островки грязного снега, деревни попадались всё реже. Взгляд залипал на движении стрелки в навигаторе. Пятьдесят семь минут до цели… Пятьдесят шесть…

В этой темноте и скуке яркая точка на небе невольно привлекала внимание.

— На самолёт не похоже, — заметил Отабек.

— Какой самолёт, Бек? Квадрокоптер же. Красиво.

Точка подалась резко в сторону и скрылась с глаз.

— Дедуль, ты видел?

— На дорогу смотри! Вижу, вон, опять появилась, слева. Не пойму, в нашу сторону летит?

И правда, летело, кажется, к ним. Юра подсбросил скорость и высунулся из окна.

— Что за хуйня?

— Юра, язык!

— Ну правда же!

Светящаяся штука едва не цеплялась за деревья и становилась всё больше. Теперь отлично угадывалась форма: приплюснутая, с широким кольцом по экватору.

Промышленный квадрокоптер? Геодезическое… что-то? Испытания у военных?

— НЛО?

Эта хрень и правда больше всего напоминала летающую тарелку из старой фантастики. Она всё приближалась, и теперь можно было различить и приплюснутый диск с иллюминаторами вокруг, и торчащие антеннки, и красные огоньки снизу. Над полем разносился мерный гул.

НЛО! Да какое нахрен НЛО? Какой шутник выпустил его здесь? Ни камер, ни съемочной бригады, ни машины пранкеров было не видать. Жутковато было от всей этой сияющей штуки, но больше всего — от нарастающего низкого гула, пробирающего до костей.

На дорогу лёг белый ровный круг света, и они оказались в самом его центре.

— Ну нахуй! — прошептал Юра и вдарил по газам.

НЛО неотступно следовало за ними. Над ними.

Юра вывернул руль, метнулся в сторону, на встречку, но держащий их луч прожектора легко повторил и этот манёвр. Они были на прицеле, и никак, никак, никак не удавалось вырваться. Сто двадцать, сто тридцать, сто пятьдесят километров в час, да по такой дороге! Машину болтало и швыряло на ледяных пятачках.

— Юра! Аккуратнее!

— Бля, вижу! — он разве что чудом вписался в поворот.

«Двадцать семь минут», — мельком глянул Отабек на навигатор, моргающий красным о превышении скорости. Продержаться бы до людей!

…Тряска разом закончилась, и машину приподняло над дорогой. Колёса по-прежнему крутились, приборы по-прежнему показывали сто пятьдесят километров в час.

— Да ёб твою!..

Отабек высунулся из окна. НЛО держало их высоко над лесом и подтягивало всё ближе к люку.

«Надо прыгать!» — мелькнуло в голове.

Куда там! Не на такой скорости, не на голые деревья внизу. Конец карьере, хорошо, если жив останется… И Юра, и Николай Сергеевич…

— Куда, блядь?! Размажет по этим веткам нахуй! — Юра схватил его за плечо, словно он действительно собирался… Они вцепились друг в друга — люк был уже почти рядом, вот-вот… Внизу в последний раз мелькнули лес и дорога (на самом деле, нет: в тёмном прямоугольнике под ними ни черта было не разглядеть, но Отабеку хотелось видеть дорогу и голые весенние деревья с набухающими почками).

Люк закрылся.

Мотор заглох как по щелчку. Затих кондиционер. «Маршрут пер…» — запнулся навигатор и погас.

Машина мягко опустилась на пол.

Их окружили белый свет, белое пространство и оглушающая тишина.

— Деда, ты как? — шёпотом спросил Юра.

— Цел вроде. Вы?

Отабек медленно потянул ручку — не заблокировано. Они хотя бы не замурованы в машине. Может, это плохо и надо отсидеться внутри? Их же похитили пришельцы!

— Сейчас, наверное, придут… за нами.

— Давайте-ка я первым… — сказал Николай Сергеевич, и Отабек с Юрой хором покачали головами. Ну нет, они не дети. Юра закусил губу, кивнул сам себе и вышел из машины. Следом вылез и Отабек.

— Не дрейфьте, мальчики. Выберемся, — тихо и твёрдо сказал Николай Сергеевич и чуть повысил голос: — Эй! Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Чего вам надо?

И снова тишина в ответ. Только в стене напротив проступал силуэт не то экрана, не то оконного проёма — не понять. Зрелище настолько завораживало, что окрик «Блядь, машина!» заставил Отабека вздрогнуть.

И в самом деле! Машина погружалась в ставший вдруг мягким пол, как терминатор в расплавленный металл. Юра кинулся к ней, упал на колени, словно мог удержать её за край двери, за зеркало, да просто за корпус.

— Блядь, пол твёрдый, моя хорошая, ну почему ты тонешь? Они же тебя не выбросят в лес, ну что за хуйня?

В последний раз Юра дотронулся до жёлтой крыши, погладил.

Сверху донёсся равнодушный голос — словно говорил гугл-ассистент:

— Пол: мужской, мужской, мужской. Возраст: девятнадцать, двадцать один, пятьдесят семь. Первичная оценка состояния здоровья: отличное, отличное, удовлетворительное. Состояние сердечно-сосудистой системы…

— Вот и проверился в санатории, — под нос пробормотал Николай Сергеевич.

Они стояли плечо к плечу, а голос равнодушно начитывал: психологические характеристики, здоровье, гормоны и травмы — да их ни в одном центре бы не обследовали так быстро и качественно, но сосредоточиться на цифрах и нормах не удавалось, все текло мимо ушей до тех пор, пока голос не вынес вердикт:

— Объект № 3 не подходит заявленной цели исследований.

Сверху выдвинулся манипулятор с голубым огоньком на конце.

— Посмейте только, уроды! — Юра говорил тихо, грозно, не отводя глаз от прицела. Отабек выступил вперёд, прикрывая Николая Сергеевича с другой стороны.

— Рекомендуется отойти от Объекта № 3, — по-прежнему равнодушно сообщил голос, что-то зашипело, и перед глазами поплыло. Его отшвырнуло назад. Охнул на другом конце комнаты Юра, и не успели они подняться, как в дядю Колю ударил луч из этого прибора. Он начал оседать на землю.

— Деда! Деда! Что вы с ним сделали, суки?!

Дядя Коля лежал неподвижно, но когда Отабек прощупал его запястье, узел в желудке чуть отпустило — живой. И ровно вздымалась грудь.

— Объект № 3 будет погружён в гибернацию. После окончания исследования он может быть возвращён в исходное состояние. Вы согласны, да или нет?

— Да! Блядь, да! Верните его мне!

— Для скорейшего завершения исследования объектам рекомендуется следовать инструкциям. Вы согласны, да или нет?

— Какой пиздец, д… Бека?

Отабек пожал плечами. Страшно было — пиздец. Но «после окончания исследования»? Их вернут? И Николая Сергеевича тоже? А если они скажут «нет»? Вряд ли станет лучше. Врёт им эта говорилка? Да какая разница?!

— Да.

Юра посмотрел на него с благодарностью, которой Отабек не заслуживал — просто другого ответа быть не могло.

— Да.

— Благодарим за содействие.

Ниша в стене развернулась. В ней из-за стекла — наверняка прочного, наверняка бронированного — за ними наблюдали тщедушные невысокие пришельцы. Выглядели они точь-в-точь как в кино: глаза у них были огромными и чёрными, голова — несуразно большой, а кожа — серой. Маленькие рты и остренькие подбородки — классика Голливуда. Вот только смешно не было. В их движениях не было нелепости резиновых пришельцев и косплееров на конах, они перемещались естественно и легко, они были самыми настоящими. На них было по-настоящему неприятно смотреть.

— Объект № 3 будет помещён в камеру для гибернации.

Николая Сергеевича подняло над Юриными коленями и потащило наверх, а голос невозмутимо продолжал:

— Одежда объектов № 1 и № 2 может быть сохранена. Следует раздеться и подготовиться к началу испытаний. Вся оставшаяся за белым кругом одежда будет уничтожена. Вам будут предоставлены место для сна, вода и питание.

— Суки, какие же вы суки, — прошептал Юра после долгого молчания и начал зло срывать с себя одежду. — Подавитесь.

Отабек последовал его примеру. Он задержался на трусах, но стащил и их тоже — с чего бы вдруг голым пришельцам волноваться об их удобстве и неловкости? Это же не медосмотр с привычным «раздевайтесь до пояса».

Одежда так же тихо затонула в возникшем на полу светящемся круге, и серые человечки продолжали пялиться на них — теперь голых и уязвимых. Хотелось прикрыться.

Отабек переступил с ноги на ногу. Пол здесь был приятный, шероховатый и будто бы с подогревом. Казалось, он немного пружинил под ногами — такой бы в тренажёрный зал! И сквозняков не было — тепло, не замёрзнут. Слабое утешение, честно говоря. Щеки горели. Эти серые скучные рожи пялились на них и наверняка записывали наблюдения. Фиксировали результаты.

— Вам рекомендуется поспать, — сообщил всё тот же механический голос, а затем серомордые убрали экран, но зуб можно было дать: в камере оставалось достаточно скрытых датчиков, которые будут следить за ними круглые сутки.

Юра продолжал тихо материть пришельцев, а у самого Отабека мысли не помещались в голове: меньше часа назад спокойно везли дядю Колю в санаторий, а вот они уже на корабле пришельцев. Непонятно где, неизвестно, что с ними будет, выберутся ли отсюда. Злость мешалась с удивлением, подкатывающей паникой и жалостью к себе; жалость — с желанием спрятаться от всей этой ерунды, чтобы дали поспать под тёмным тёплым одеялом, а назавтра всё это оказалось бы плохим сном. И страшно было, что Юра увидит, что ему так страшно.

Юра подошёл близко-близко.

— Эй, ты здесь? — спросил он и невесело ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. — Можно я тебя обниму?

Отабек вздохнул и притянул Юру в объятие.

Да, ему было плохо. Но Юре сейчас было ещё хуже, а он вон как держался.

— Мы справимся, Юра, мы вернёмся, и с Николаем Сергеевичем всё будет хорошо, — повторял Отабек, пока не смог немного, хоть на самую каплю, сам поверить в то, что обещает.

***

_Что-то не так._

Он забыл выключить свет? Сбросил одеяло? И кто-то лежал под боком, тепло — Отабек отодвинулся от на удивление крепкой спины и открыл глаза.

Главное «не так» никуда не делось, не оказалось странным сном, как он было подумал: их похитили пришельцы, они уснули как были, раздетые и немытые, на полу их клетки. Утренним стояком он прижимался к Юриной заднице — меньшая из проблем, как будто мало им неловкости. Юра зашевелился сквозь сон, замер, притёрся, тут же отполз, вздохнул и развернулся к Отабеку.

— А я надеялся, что это хуебола мне снилась.

В здравом уме и в твёрдой памяти… Отабека не покидало ощущение, что вот-вот кто-то выпрыгнет и скажет, что это всё шутка, ерунда, дурацкий розыгрыш, вот камера, улыбнитесь. И рука всё пыталась нащупать телефон под боком.

— Как думаешь, нас уже хватились? — спросил Юра, глядя куда-то в стену.

— Я обещал своим написать, как в номер заселюсь. Решат, что я забыл, а вот утром будут звонить.

— А вечером начнётся.

— Да уж…

Сначала позвонят им, потом Николаю Сергеевичу — абоненты вне зоны действия сети. Затем — тренерам, выйдут на отель и дом отдыха, поднимут записи с камер… Доберутся даже до живущей где-то в Штатах Юриной мамы. А потом всё дойдёт и до прессы. Хорошо ещё, кота в гостиницу отвезли.

«Вот бы нас вернули сегодня», — крутилось в голове, и Отабек попытался отогнать эту мысль: только себя мучить.

— Эй, вы, чего вам надо? — крикнул вдруг Юра.

Тишина.

— Уроды, чего вам от нас надо? Когда вы нас вернёте? Да блядь! Компьютер, сколько времени? Где мы? Чего вы хотите? Да у Сири мозгов больше! Хоть поссать здесь есть где? К тебе обращаюсь, эй!

В последовавшую за этим паузу Отабек успел себе представить, что придётся обойтись даже без писсуара, и хорошо, если всё впитается в этот странный белый пластик.

— Запрос распознан. Для активации санитарного алькова прислонитесь к нему спиной и возьмитесь за рукояти. Все операции будут выполнены автоматически. Переключение режимов осуществляется с помощью голосовой команды.

На противоположной стене проступила ниша, подсвеченная ровным голубым светом. Юра переступил с ноги на ногу и выступил вперёд:

— Ладно, похуй, я первый.

Он подошёл ближе, потыкал в стену пальцем, огляделся ещё раз, вздохнул и развернулся спиной.

— Стрёмно.

Стены приняли Юру, словно желе: он затонул разом, и снаружи остались только голова и верх плеч. Жутковато.

— Никогда не ссал, как Хан Соло в карбомиде. Ох ты ж… Бек, отвернись, что ли.

Отабек пришёл в себя и отвернулся. Насмотрится ещё. Натестируется. А ведь всего пару дней назад ему расписывали совсем другие «космические технологии» для рекламного контракта.

— А в душ можно? — тем временем спросил Юра куда-то в потолок. — Какие тебе команды нужны? Включить душ… Ух ты, прикольно, будто гелевая подушка на всё тело. Щекотно!

«Прикольно». С радостью бы променял это всё на убитую душевую в Дворце Спорта в Кукуево.

— Ай, бл!.. — Юру затащило внутрь с головой. Отабек подскочил на ноги, подбежал и почти влетел в оказавшуюся жёсткой стену.

Это же просто душ? Наверное, ему сейчас просто моют голову. Наверное… Но дышать получилось, только когда стена вздрогнула и Юру вышвырнуло прочь. Такой… Отабек поймал его и… Как сказать о том, что от этого инопланетного душа с тела Юры исчезли все волосы: от пяток и до макушки, истаяли светлые волоски на руках, в паху — теперь он стал обнажён даже больше, чем раньше. Готов для… чего-то.

Юра медленно провёл рукой по голове — гладко, ни единой волосинки. Ещё пару минут назад спутанная чёлка так смешно стояла торчком.

— Я думал побриться налысо, — безжизненно выговорил Юра. — Смена образа, агрессивные прокаты. Вот это всё.

И бровей не было. Так странно. Только ресницы остались. Хотя бы ресницы.

Отабек отвёл глаза, но Юра шагнул навстречу, провёл по его волосам, приласкал ёжик на затылке — мурашки по коже. Специально ведь подстригся к поездке.

— У тебя такая причёска крутая… Жалко будет.

А куда деваться? Даже если инопланетяне захотят его пощадить, хотя бы из солидарности нужно пройти то же самое. Он шагнул к алькову — рука соскользнула на шею прощальной лаской и исчезла.

— Включить туалет, — скомандовал Отабек и погрузился спиной в мягкий гель, сложившийся под его весом в удобное сидение. Манипуляторы подхватили его член, развели ягодицы.

— Юр, отвернись, пожалуйста.

Юра понимающе хмыкнул и отошёл к дальней стене. Чертовски неловко.

— Активировать душ.

Да разве это был душ? Воды в нём не было, а волны геля непривычно щекотали и массировали, лёгкой вибрацией пробегались по ногам, рукам, паху. Отабека затащило туда целиком, окунуло, в рот набилась безвкусная пенка. Волна мазнула по лицу, минуя глаза, стекла ниже, до пяток — не успел он опомниться, как его вытолкнуло наружу.

Воздух холодил голову, гладкие руки выглядели чужими, странно ощущались яйца. Уши торчали смешно — Отабек знал и до сих пор немного смущался этого.

— Мы справимся, — повторил он вчерашние слова. И взгляд Юры заставил Отабека верить, что всё будет хорошо, что они справятся — с чем бы то ни было.

— Да, мы справимся, — прозвучало как обещание.

В ожидании того, что приготовили им похитители, они вернулись на своё место — хотелось бы верить, что как пленные солдаты, несломленные, с гордо поднятой головой. Хотелось бы верить, что Юра не заметил, каким уязвимым ощущал себя Отабек. И каким испуганным.

Они молча сели и привалились друг к другу. Ничего хорошего их здесь не ждало. Отабек посмотрел наверх, по сторонам — в комнате было светло, тихо и… никак. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось: белый потолок, белые стены, всё светится ровным белым светом. И они вдвоём посреди этой пустоты.

В этом беззучии слишком отчётливо заурчал пустой желудок, а потом вновь настала тишина, разбиваемая лишь вдохами и выдохами.

Что-то должно было произо йти, и да: пол зашуршал, из него вытянулись на тонких ножках тарелки с полужидкой массой с невнятным запахом и ткнулись им прямо в руки. И ведь пора было поесть, но эти комочки аппетита не вызывали. Волнение, страх — честно говоря, вся обстановка не добавляла аппетита.

— Кошачий корм, — прокомментировал Юра, так же принюхавшись и присмотревшись.

И правда — кошачий корм, кошачья миска с водой, одна на двоих. А они, наверное, не котики, а лабораторные крысы. Или кролики. Эти мрачные мысли Отабек, конечно, оставил при себе — то ли из-за суеверий, то ли просто чтобы не нагнетать.

— Вряд ли у нас есть выбор, — сказал он скорее для самого себя, чем для Юры, и со вздохом принялся за еду.

Не в том беда, что кошачий корм, а в том, что он отчётливо пах их унижением. Но всё-таки они съели до конца и, не сговариваясь, снова сели спина к спине.

Ничего не менялось, и не было той опасности, от которой они могли друг друга защитить.

— Чего вам надо? — крикнул Юра в тишину. — Ну, давайте уже!

Отабек и сам был в шаге от срыва. Уж лучше бы началось прямо сейчас — всё лучше этой неизвестности. Пустые стены, пустой потолок, и даже звук дыхания затухал и не мог звучать в полную силу. Даже их крики вязли. Отабек не отпускал Юрину руку и пытался отмерять время биением пульса, но неизменно сбивался на ста трёх, их последнем результате за короткую программу, разница в семь десятых балла. В багажнике осталась сумка Отабека, а в ней два поло, где это число было вышито внутри кармана — так, чтобы его видели только они сами.

Время тянулось медленнее, чем в аэропорту или перед выходом, когда ты последний в группе, а судьи не торопятся с оценкой. Так хотелось сжаться, накрыть руками голову… Но не перед этими, смотрят они или нет! Не перед Юрой.

Он ещё крепче сжал Юрину руку — тот сжал в ответ. Стало спокойнее, и Отабек смог снова начать отсчёт по дыханию.

Семьдесят шесть. Потолок вспыхнул белым до боли светом. Началось.

— Объекты по одному подходят для первичной подстройки и тестов, — сообщил всё тот же механический голос.

Не человек. Не Юрий Плисецкий и не Отабек Алтын. Объект. Как же это бесило.

Как же это пугало.

Ещё хуже оказалось то, что Юра успел первым. Почти бегом он влетел в светящийся круг, торжествующе улыбнулся врезавшемуся в невидимую стену Отабеку, но тут же посерьёзнел и уставился на потолок, из которого неспешно прорастали манипуляторы, присоски и ещё Бог знает что.

…Отабек хотел бы принять на себя первый удар, чтобы Юра знал, к чему готовиться и что их ждёт. А теперь ему оставалось только смотреть на Юру — тонкого, бесстрашного, на самом деле ужасно испуганного (он, конечно, храбрился, но Отабек-то понимал).

Когда первая присоска коснулась виска, Юра едва заметно нахмурил нос. Поморщился, когда на сгиб локтя легла манжета и в вену вонзилась длинная игла. Пол встал дыбом, обхватил Юру и выплюнул узкие ленты, кандалами обвившие запястья, пояс и щиколотки. Ещё одна ошейником легла на горло.

Индикаторы на манипуляторах и потолке перемигивались, быстрее, быстрее, и по трубке, тянущейся к вене, полилась белёсая мутная жидкость. Ещё раз синхронно мигнули огоньки на присосках, облепивших голову, и Юра выгнулся в кресле, хватая ртом воздух. Отабек кинулся на прозрачный барьер — тщетно. Стена не поддавалась.

Текли минуты, но Юра по-прежнему метался, беззвучно раскрывал рот и рвался в путах. Отабек не мог ничего сделать, не мог помочь и не мог спасти — только смотреть и пытаться докричаться, срывая глотку. Юра его не видел. Его широко распахнутые глаза смотрели в потолок, и для него сейчас не существовало другого мира. Он был там совсем один.

Происходило с ним… что-то. Что-то очень странное. Отабек читал одну эмоцию на лице Юры за другой: торжествующая улыбка — ужас — слёзы — слёзы — снова страх и жуткий неконтролируемый смех. И по кругу: боль, боль, тут же смех, ужас, отвращение…

— Юра… Юра, — руки по-прежнему упирались в невидимую преграду.

Отабек сполз по невидимой преграде на пол, а вечность спустя завалился вперёд. Стена исчезла.

Снова стали слышны звуки: шорох опускающихся фиксаторов, стон Юры. Ещё толком не соображая, что делает, Отабек подался вперёд и обнял взмокшего, обессиленного Юру. На голове его, в основании шеи, на висках и вдоль позвоночника, у паха и под коленями — везде где только можно были разбросаны металлические кружочки. Казалось, они впивались мелкими зубчиками в кожу, прорастали в Юру.

Надо было что-то сказать, поддержать, убедиться, что Юра вот он, здесь, в порядке — но Отабека оттащило прочь и вздёрнуло в кресло.

Настала его очередь, и кресло держало накрепко, а в сгиб локтя вцепился первый манипулятор. Ярко-голубой луч ударил в глаза. В вену хлынул ледяной раствор, доводящий до предела каждое чувство и каждое прикосновение.

***

— Тоже мультики?

— Да.

Отабек стёк со стола и растёр запястья. После этих «мультиков» — глюков — часто мутило, в голове крутились тошнотворно-навязчивые зацикленные образы, а из подсознания лезло такое, что потом не отпускало и возвращалось во снах.

Тогда, в самый первый день, это и правда была подстройка: цикл за циклом в них заталкивали концентрат эмоций и гоняли этот коктейль по кругу. Разобравшись в их мозге, пришельцы всё безошибочнее выжимали из них конкретные чувства, а образы становились всё ярче.

От каждодневных электрических импульсов и странных лекарств болели виски, а на голове проступил узор расширившихся вен и фиолетово-жёлтые пятна кровоподтёков, да и кожа возле контактных площадок по всему телу воспалилась. Пришельцам было плевать, они продолжали стимулировать их мозг и записывать то, как потом бьются их пленники в агонии воображаемой боли или наслаждения. Отабек и Юра не знали, где они, не понимали, зачем. И даже дни считать оказалось бесполезно — в корабельных сутках, похоже, было заметно меньше двадцати четырёх часов.

В лучшие из этих коротких дней «мультики» они смотрели одновременно. Если везло ещё больше, дремали под датчиками и странными отупляющими веществами. В худшие же дни их заставляли наблюдать за мучениями друг друга.

— Мне надо побегать.

Или погонять на байке. Выйти на лёд, врубить музыку на полную и провалиться в ритм. Сегодня его заставили смотреть на ссоры с Юрой: воображаемый Юра орал, клеился к кому-то и язвил, а в ответ Отабек не мог сдержать свою злость. Он до сих пор чувствовал фантомную боль в костяшках, ощущал, как кулак врезается в живот. Хотелось найти повод и нарваться на драку.

— Мне тоже, — Юра медленно разжал кулаки и поднялся на ноги. Отабек не стал даже спрашивать: глюки разливали из общего котла, а значит, они оба в шаге от того, чтобы всерьёз подраться — без причины, просто по наводке этих уродов.

В углу их дожидался «тренажёр» — двухметровое колесо для бега. Его невзлюбили они оба с первого взгляда, но ничего лучшего выбить из туповатого «гугл-помощника» не вышло. А так хотелось хотя бы велотренажёр или эллипсоид, ещё лучше — беговую дорожку, чтобы закрыть глаза и представить себе, что они бегут бок о бок, а потом сядут вместе на мотоцикл — и впереди длинный день и длинные каникулы.

Всё-таки бег лучше всего помогал выпустить пар, прокрутить в голове и выкинуть назойливые мысли — такие, как сейчас. Конечно, они тренировались и так, тянулись, бегали кругами и даже боролись (трогать друг друга — вот чего хотелось до одури, на самом деле), но в какой-то момент нервы сдавали, и приходилось браться за поручни этого хомячьего колеса.

Накативший кайф от сорванных предохранителей, первый удар, ощущение собственной силы — Отабек хотел забыть об этом. Ютуб однажды подсунул ему видео про какие-то компульсивные желания — все эти «а если я прыгну с моста?» и «как хочется вдарить». Нормальная работа нормального мозга, серомордые просто повытаскивали стрёмные мысли из подсознания, просто усилили их и просто начали гонять по кругу.

…Нормального в этом не было ни грамма. Мистеры Греи недалеко отошли от дементоров и отравляли любые эмоции. Хуже злости, хуже боли оказалась устроенная ими пару дней назад пытка смехом. Отабеку тогда впрыснули в голову что-то такое, от чего он ухохатывался и не мог остановиться — долгие, долгие часы. Когда ремни расстегнулись, он стёк на пол, всё ещё подвывая. У него болел живот, голова, болело всё — и было совсем не весело. Потом начался откат, и смех перешёл в истерические всхлипывания. Юра обнимал его и шептал что-то. Честно говоря, тут Отабек уже помнил плохо, но стыдно было до сих пор.

Но и это было только начало. В следующие дни мультики сменили окрас: пришельцы добрались до их сексуальных фантазий. Отабек повёлся на них, утонул, забылся и наслаждался развратом. Поначалу ему хотя бы было весело, но потом он пришёл в себя — мокрый, уставший, с подсыхающей спермой на бёдрах и животе, — и всё лёгкое настроение исчезло враз.

И ещё хуже стало, когда он смог поднять взгляд. У Юры были искусаны губы, на щёки и шею пятнами лёг румянец, а возле контактных зон на голове отпечатались следы фиксатора — он пытался не смотреть. Ещё один урок, который им пришлось выучить: если пришельцам надо, чтобы они смотрели, смотреть всё равно придётся. Нельзя было пытаться отвести взгляд, иначе голова фиксировалась, веки сводил спазм, а из подключённой трубки на пересыхающий глаз стекала капля за каплей искусственная слеза.

Отабек подхватил Юру под руки, усадил рядом и сам помог ему закрыть всё ещё сведённые судорогой глаза.

— Хорошо, что деда нет, — тихо сказал Юра, когда они оба немного пришли в себя.

Отабек кивнул в ответ. Говорить о том, что только что случилось, не хотелось.

«Назавтра» — в следующий период, который они считали днём — он впервые увидел, как возбуждается и кончает Юра. Он обещал не отводить глаз и попытался остаться лишь наблюдателем. Только получалось из рук вон плохо.

В этом внезапном сексуальном угаре вроде закономерно было бы признаться Юре. Ведь у них друг на друга стоит, так что — ура! — самое время обниматься и ласкать друг друга вопреки всему, без стеснения смотреть. Хотелось ведь узнать, как кончает Юра? Увидеть, как его рука движется по члену, услышать, как он стонет? Нет, не хотелось. Вот так — не хотелось.

— Я бы бунт устроил, придумал бы что-нибудь, — сказал Юра как-то раз. — Но дедушка…

— Понимаю… Я бы с тобой бунтовал.

Их подростковые смешные фантазии: пришельцы, море секса, возникающие в голове нелепые образы девушек и парней в обтягивающем космическом латексе (Юра, конечно, тоже в этом латексе, самый красивый и самый желанный) — в реальности выворачивались в какую-то дрянь, яркую и возбуждающую.

Только чудом им удавалось отделять этот безумный секс-марафон от своих настоящих желаний. Свои чувства они оба решили отложить до возвращения. Они и так стали куда ближе, чем были раньше. Сидели ли они в обнимку или разбредались по разным углам комнаты, пытаясь урвать немного личного пространства в этом стерильном безумии — всё равно Отабек черпал силы в Юре и хотел верить, что Юра — в нём.

— Ты извини, что я тебя потащил с собой, — сказал вдруг Юра.

— Не потащил, я сам захотел поехать, — поправил Отабек. — И потом, что бы я думал? Что мог бы быть с тобой, что мог бы помочь как-то, гадал, где ты.

— Хреново сейчас твоим родителям.

Да. И самому хреново. Отабек привык жить один, вдали от родителей, на льду и в разъездах. Всё равно к маме хотелось. Хотя бы позвонить ей, сказать, что в порядке. Не говорить о том, что сегодня его снова заставили дрочить на глазах у Юры. В этот раз встало даже без стимуляторов, и кончил как миленький, а куда деваться?

— Как думаешь, нас одних похитили? — перевёл он тему. Рассуждать с умным видом о смысле опытов и о том, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, нравилось им обоим. Такие разговоры вносили в их существование здесь какую-то осмысленность.

— Вряд ли. Десять подопытных — это ведь лучше, чем двое.

«А потом мы будем сидеть вдвоём, болтать до утра. Правда, здорово?» — хотя бы эту часть планов на каникулы они выполнили на все сто процентов.

А десять опытов — лучше, чем два. На следующий день трубки и провода, как обычно, подключились к контактным зонам, но затем ремни отщёлкнулись — что-то новенькое! — и голос мистера Грея сверху («Сири-хуири» — назвал его Юра, но Отабек про себя мог дать ему только это имя) проинформировал:

— Для следующего этапа стимуляции полового поведения объектам будет предложена модель женщины их вида. Базовые параметры внешности будут приведены в соответствие с реакциями. Объектам необходимо продемонстрировать половой акт Наблюдателю.

— Блядь, Наблюдателю…

Трахаться на глазах у Наблюдателя — кем или чем бы он ни был. С «моделью женщины», которая проступала из пола. Пластиковые горбы поплыли, принимая форму, оплавляясь, пока не стали различимы формы женских тел. Первым к заготовке подошёл Отабек и дотронулся до получившейся куклы. Ни лица, ни каких-то особенностей — всё нейтральное, всё среднее. Никакое. Модель. И ему предполагалось дрочить об это. Соседская собака трахала подушку, а он будет трахать эту штуку. Восхитительно. Только собаке-то самой нравилось, а его желания никто не спрашивал.

А ведь они попытались как-то отказаться от опыта… Юра отказался, но мистеры Греи добились своей цели одним уколом, после которого Юра кончал раз за разом, и даже на следующий день всё было натёрто и выглядело ужасно. Не возбуждающе, не противно — страшно было на это смотреть. Очень страшно. Отабек ещё долго вспоминал взгляд Юры, когда он не мог сдержаться и всё-таки тянулся к члену. Отабек смотрел — и больше не пытался отвернуться.

Сегодня же опыты выходили на новый уровень. От электродов по голове растекалось тепло, и тошнотворно быстро замелькали образы-ощущения из подсознания. Отабеку не удавалось ухватить ни одного, они выскальзывали и таяли, не успевая сформироваться. То отвратительные, то возбуждающие, то… не понять, так быстро, быстро, быстро. Его замутило, и он прижался виском к прохладному кукольному колену. Кукла менялась. Её тело становилось жилистее, вытянутее — тонкие руки, тонкая талия, небольшая грудь, и при этом — крепкий зад. Подтянутая, даже худая. С такой девушкой он бы пошёл и на длинную пробежку, и вытащил бы на каток — её дыхалки и сил хватило бы на многое… Пластик сформировал волосы — светлые и чуть взлохмаченные. Отабек не стал ждать, пока изменится лицо — ясно же, что выведет его подсознание. Ему потом с этим жить. И так тошно, будто он сейчас будет трахать настоящую девушку, которой на него плевать.

Он развернул куклу и поставил на четвереньки. Без интереса глянул на пластмассово-идеальные половые губы. Искусственная кожа поблескивала от силиконовой смазки — значит, можно начинать? Он опустился на колени, и кукла послушно прогнулась для него, отставила зад. Просто робот. Игрушка-мастурбатор. Есть же куклы для мужчин, как-то же ими пользуются. Добровольно.

Он провёл рукой по пока ещё мягкому члену, оглянулся на Юру. Тот посмотрел ему в глаза и быстро кивнул. Его кукла — невысокая и смуглая — уже лежала на животе и вплавилась лицом в пол…

А ведь можно было представить себе, что они делят на двоих интимные моменты, а не словно крысы исполняют волю лаборанта. Представить… Нет. Он сделает всё механически, не думая. Главное — чтобы всё-таки встало, несмотря ни на что. Страх и отвращение не делали задачу проще.

— Объекты могут выбрать точкой фиксации внимания любую из моделей либо друг друга.

Правильнее было бы смотреть на модель, но сил не было пялиться на эту куклу. Куда лучше глядеть Юре в глаза, представлять себе, что между ними нет этих пришельцев и «стимуляции сексуального поведения». Их сексуальное поведение само бы простимулировалось за время отпуска — какими взглядами они обменивались при прощании на Чемпионате мира! Как часами флиртовали по скайпу. Да они, наверное, сорвались бы в первую ночь.

Даже игрушку Юра трахал так завораживающе-красиво! Взгляд Отабека то и дело метался — от приоткрытых губ к напряжённым бёдрам, залипал на том, как показывается наружу основание члена. Он снова поймал Юркин взгляд — и пропал. Внутри всё сжималось тугим возбуждением. Плевать уже стало, что он там трахает — главное, двигаться. Плевать на моторчики внутри куклы с пульсацией и сжатием. Лишь бы Юра на него смотрел.

Сейчас бы по-настоящему прикоснуться, поцеловаться, стиснуть в руках задницу, прижаться посильнее… Или чтобы о него бились Юркины яйца — никогда не думал, не представлял, но фантазия возникла, яркая, горячая, Отабек натянул куклу на себя, кончил и почти отключился.

В полусне Отабек чувствовал, как под ним стекает в пол «модель женщины», и не сдержал выдоха, когда напоследок пластик скользнул по члену. Рядом тяжело дышал Юра. Словно бы они вместе, только что…

Потом вот отпустило. Как же от всего этого тошнило. Не такой у них должен был быть первый секс. Они разбрелись по дальним концам комнаты — Отабек привалился к стене, Юра же ходил вдоль колеса, туда-обратно, туда-обратно. Всё быстрее и быстрее, туда и сюда — по периметру комнаты, мимо Отабека, зло разворачиваясь на пятках, то и дело меняя направление. И вот — взорвался:

— Нахуя всё это? Чего они хотят? — заорал он и стукнул кулаком по стене.

У Отабека сил на крики не оставалось. Да и не позволял он себе орать — не показать Юре свою слабость, помогать. Но горечь в голосе сдержать не удалось:

— Мы для них как мыши. Мы ведь тоже не можем на кроличьем говорить, не станем объяснять лягушкам, что исследуем нейроны. Дай посмотрю.

Юра поник и протянул ему сжатый кулак. После удара костяшки разве что покраснели немного — об эти стены даже пораниться не удавалось. Ногти стали такими аккуратными, с гладкими, чуть подплавленными кончиками, а на стопах исчезли мозоли и раны, которые не сходили, наверное лет с пяти. Непросто будет потом привыкнуть заново к конькам.

Алые полосы по щиколоткам, потёртости на запястьях, здоровая, гладкая кожа на стопах — разве это их ноги? Разве это их руки?

Отабек выпустил кулак — рука так и осталась в воздухе — и подтянул Юрину стопу к себе, поцеловал и прижался щекой. Юра странно охнул, и даже глаз не нужно было поднимать, чтобы чувствовать на себе взгляд, тоскливый и жаркий, чтобы знать, как горят щёки.

Они ведь выберутся, правда?

Остатки гормонального коктейля в крови вызывали к жизни неловкий сон, где Юра — уже нынешний, взрослый — в своём безумном «Мэднесс» скользит по льду — нет, по белой поверхности инопланетного пола. И с коленей из гидроблейда медленно опускается на выросший вдруг из ниоткуда огромный ледяной член.

***

У Отабека теперь не болели ночами ноги, перестала напоминать о себе старая травма копчика. Заметно ускорилась регенерация — по крайней мере, следы от ремней успевали подзажить до следующей пытки, хоть они и постоянно ранили кожу, когда бились в путах.

Может, его ног хватит на лишний сезон, а в этом не придётся подстраивать танец под свои травмы.

К тренировкам (всё равно, конечно, форму они подрастеряли, да и льда не хватало) он начал добавлять элементы программы, которой пока не было, но мысли копились уже давно.

— Тут лажа, — безжалостно срезал Юра. — Во второй половине, где ты на разгон идёшь, плохо.

— А как сделать хорошо?

— Давай я покажу лучше?

В Юрином исполнении номер зазвучал иначе. Чуть мягче, более плавно — каким бы порывистым Юра не был в жизни, школа брала своё.

— Понял? У тебя слишком жёстко выходит, музыка тоже резкая, надо чуть смягчать.

— Это не про меня.

— Будет про тебя. Выровняешь, растяжку поправим, огонь получится.

Глаза у Юры горели. Довольная улыбка не погасла, даже когда им на запястья и щиколотки легли ленты. Отабек кивнул — да, потом они обязательно найдут в себе силы по-прежнему разговаривать и по-прежнему танцевать.

От инъекции у него поднялся член вопреки всем желаниям — это всё успело стать рутиной, перекраивавшей мозг и представления о собственном теле. Но ещё одна лента легла прямо на стояк, фиксируя его — что-то новенькое, а значит, ничего хорошего. Манипуляторы подняли странно затихшего Юру. Сознание отказывалось принимать, что от них хотят, что с ними сейчас сделают. Да нет, не может же такого быть. Прикованный к удобному — удобнее стоматологического кресла — лабораторному столу, Отабек мог только смотреть — и надеяться, что ошибается, ошибается, не могло же это быть правдой…

Поникшая голова. Ссутуленная спина. Манипулятор ещё раз качнулся между ягодиц и, наконец, отпустил. Капля упала на ногу Отабека… Не может быть. Блядь, нет.

Юрины ледяные стопы коснулись боков Отабека, щёлкнули фиксаторы-кандалы, не давая уползти. Ленты легли Юре на бёдра, на талию, натянулись и заставили опуститься ниже.

В голове у Отабека плыло. Он бы минуту назад всё отдал за то, чтобы просто потереться, прижаться к чему-нибудь членом, но теперь, когда головка давила на влажный и такой тугой анус Юры, он мечтал чтобы — нет, хватит, лучше бы проверяли его выдержку, его терпение, что угодно.

Давление усилилось. Как бы Отабек хотел, чтобы ему позволили хотя бы обнять Юру, помочь ему расслабиться, дать почувствовать, что он не один! Но всё, что он мог — это тянуться вперёд, сколько позволяют кандалы, и пытаться дотронуться до ног Юры.

…Они не разговаривали во время опытов. Наверное, мистерам Греям было всё равно, когда писать и как подслушивать мысли и разговоры, но под светом ярких ламп хотелось молчать. Теперь молчать он не мог.

— Юра, пожалуйста, расслабься, пожалуйста, я постараюсь побыстрее, прости…

Он стиснул кулаки и разжал, снова пытаясь дотянуться, дотронуться. Может, лучше было бы молчать? Чтобы Юре было проще, чтобы он мог как-то абстрагироваться. Только вот говорить нужно было и самому Отабеку.

Юра застонал, когда головка начала входить внутрь.

Без дозы допинга у Отабека бы попросту не встало. Ни за что в жизни, да даже под страхом смерти — блевать хотелось, а не трахаться. И одновременно он едва удерживался от того, чтобы не заехать сразу целиком и — быстрей, быстрей, кончить в пару движений. И только чудовищным усилием — всё тело свело судорогой — он заставил себя замереть, дать хоть немного расслабиться.

Юра обернулся к нему — закушены губы, между бровями глубокая складка — и посмотрел как всегда прямо в глаза — не оторваться, не вынести этого взгляда. Одними губами он сказал: «Давай». Отабек кивнул в ответ и начал двигаться в ритме, который неотвратимо вёл к оргазму. Он закрыл глаза, но всё равно видел Юру. Широко улыбающегося Юру с разведёнными ногами; Юру, который сам с охотой садился на его член, и они вместе кончали и потом лежали рядом. И наоборот…

И вот за эти мечты ему было совсем не стыдно потом, когда он обнимал Юру и целовал гладкий затылок.

На бледной коже алели следы хватки — не его рук, а манипуляторов. На сгибе локтя пятно — след не от его поцелуя, а от бесконечных капельниц. И ещё пятна на шее и груди — снова не засосы, а остатки щупов и присосок. Юра обхватывал себя руками. А как бы хотелось, чтобы Юра лежал после секса расслабленный и счастливый — Отабек позаботился бы об этом.

— Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста.

Больше всего он боялся, что Юре будет трудно дотронуться до него. Что он попросит отпустить, захочет побыть один.

Толку, что они оба знают: никто не виноват? Это не меняло того, что он только что изнасиловал Юру. Да блядь, его самого тоже изнасиловали, разве нет? За что?

— Юр, — осторожно спросил он, — можно я тебя обниму?

Юра развернулся на его коленях, скользких от смазки, которой эти мудаки не пожалели. Глаза у него нездорово блестели, по бледному лбу стекал пот, а губы были изгрызены в кровь. Но зато смотрел он на Отабека по-прежнему прямо и открыто. Как бы Отабек жил, если бы из-за него у Юры потух взгляд?

— Обнимай! — приказал Юра. И расслабился немного — не сразу, конечно, — когда Отабек обхватил его и прижал к себе.

Юра не отталкивал, по-прежнему льнул к нему и точно так же искал тепла. Он продолжал спокойно сидеть у Отабека на коленях, и тот уткнулся носом ему в грудь.

— И сразу нахуй твои извинения. Не ты должен извиняться.

— Я знаю. Всё равно. Извини.

Сейчас бы поцеловать его… Он облизнулся. Не поцеловать, нет, а чтобы Юра поцеловал его и успокоил, но об этом Отабек никогда бы не попросил.

Когда он открыл глаза, Юра задумчиво смотрел на него.

— Хочешь поцеловать?

Нежно, всё-таки извиняясь — так жалко было Юру (и себя тоже) — Отабек сначала только дотронулся немного. Облизнул измученные губы — Юра приоткрыл рот и прижался теснее. Медленно, аккуратно, Отабек потерялся в этом ритме. Ладони заскользили по плечам ниже, на талию. Так легко было забыть ненадолго о том, где они, почему… Так хотелось забыть. Юра так правильно сидел у него на бёдрах, и тоже гладил за ушами, разминал шею.

И вдруг напрягся. Отабек тут же понял, почему. У него опять стояло — от их поцелуев и от остатков коктейля, который в него закачали. Какая к чертям эрекция, когда Юра в панике? Юра сидел на нём каменным изваянием, но всё равно — стояло накрепко. И даже не подрочить теперь, что там — подумать тошно.

— Трахни меня, — хрипло сказал Юра и потянулся к губам Отабека. Тот подался назад — отполз бы, если бы не тяжесть сверху, бёдра, прижавшие его к полу. — Не хочешь?

Как — «не хочешь»? Так хочет! По-настоящему, чтобы Юра тоже хотел, чтобы ему самому не терпелось и голова шла кругом. Чтобы не было больно и страшно. Не здесь.

— Хочу, но не так.

Отабек уткнулся лбом Юре в плечо. Пожалеть хотелось, обнять, вытрясти эту дурь из головы.

— Зачем? — _За что ты так со мной?_

— Не понимаешь, Бек? Хочу нормальный первый раз с тобой. Его помнить, а не вот это.

_Тебя же трясёт. Я не могу так. Не надо, пожалуйста._

Всё это Отабек не смог сказать, и Юра прижался к нему, прошептал:

— Не хочу от твоего члена шарахаться.

Так просто было бы обнять его сейчас и сделать то, о чём Юра просит. Ведь они давно уже «вроде бы да», хотели оба.

И всё-таки нет. Отабек не хотел вот так и не хотел смешивать свои фантазии с хотелками мистеров Греев. Если сдаться сейчас, то потом так сложно будет разобраться в том, что у них было настоящим.

— Я тоже не хочу шарахаться от своего члена, — твёрдо сказал Отабек и обнял, не давая пошевелиться. Юра тут же затих и снова окаменел — и как бы они сейчас трахались? Отабек не отпускал и всё время шептал на ухо, что у них ещё всё будет — только не сейчас, пожалуйста, не сейчас, не надо. Он говорил, успокаивая то ли себя, то ли Юру в своих объятиях — становилось легче им обоим. И болезненно-жёсткая спина под его пальцами расслаблялась. Нервная дрожь была лучше этой каменной твёрдости.

Такими же дрожащими руками Отабек начал разминать Юрины мышцы, продолжая шептать на ухо, какой же Юра хороший, как он его любит, и что потом они непременно займутся любовью так, как захотят и когда захотят. Слова лились с губ, и страх признаться развеялся сам собой.

Юра, наконец, выбрался из его объятий, прошептал:

— Я болван. Бек, извини меня, пожалуйста.

— Я уже говорил, это они должны просить прощения.

Юра тихо фыркнул и неуверенно обнял Отабека сам. Странно, между ними такое было, да и целовались они считанные минуты назад, но сердце замирало, как будто это самый первый раз, и страшно было. Как совсем недавно, когда они ждали Николая Сергеевича в машине и Отабек тянулся к Юриным губам, замирая: а вдруг ошибся? Нет? Юра подавался ему навстречу, и тоже замирал, боясь спугнуть. Жаль, тогда так и не успели — психанул Пётька в переноске, и они со странным разочарованием (облегчением?) вернулись на свои места.

Отабек ждал. Юра затих — теперь они были так близко, что дыхание щекотало губы, — и подался наконец-то вперёд в наконец-то нормальный поцелуй.

— Ты будешь со мной встречаться, Юр? — спросил Отабек. После его признания, после всего, что между ними было, ответ казался очевидным, но всё-таки — вдруг нет?

— Да. Когда вернёмся, будем на свидания ходить. В кафе. И целоваться.

— И спать в обнимку.

— Да! — глаза у Юры загорелись. — Да!

Потом они сидели, взявшись за руки, и в голове было пусто. Юра то и дело тянулся за поцелуями, а потом и вовсе улёгся Отабеку на плечо. Так он и заснул, а Отабек ещё долго сидел с открытыми глазами.

Назавтра Юра взялся за него всерьёз. «Встречаться» он умел только на катке, и поэтому в перерывах между воспоминаниями на повторе они стали друг другу и тренерами, и хореографами — Юра тоже не расслаблялся и не отставал. Никогда Отабеку не приходилось так выкладываться в начале межсезонья. Да он и представить себе не мог, что самым жёстким тренером окажется его собственный парень.

После признания стало проще показывать слабые места своего катания и своей растяжки. Гибкость не была сильной стороной Отабека, и так получалось, что все хореографы обходили этот момент — напрасно, как оказалось. Многое из Юриных упражнений было ему теперь вполне по силам, советы работали, и из тренировок произрастали мягкость и пластичность, которых не хватало номеру. Юра требовал выгибаться, не бросать руки, злился, если не выходило что-то — до настоящего тренера ему было ещё далеко, но интересные и неожиданные детали позволили Отабеку взглянуть на себя с совсем другой стороны.

Но и у Юры были свои проблемы, с которыми ему в свою очередь помогал разбираться Отабек.

Юра давно уже вырос из образа, за который держались по привычке. Теперь же последние следы феи истаяли, обнажив суть воина.

— Плохо, — отрезал Юра, когда Отабек спросил о программе и планах. — Фею лепить уже нельзя, а что ещё со мной делать, никто пока не знает. Ну скажи мне, как с этим говном выходить? — он места вывел вступление своей прошлой произвольной. И правда: с новым Юрой оно жутко диссонировало. Отабек (да и комментаторы — кто потолковее) замечали это ещё тогда, а сейчас каждое движение выпячивало неправильность наружу.

— Тебе нужно что-то более строгое.

— Ага.

Они помолчали. Отабек себе самому ставил номер на страх и риск, постоянно ощущая, как не хватает ни опыта, ни знаний, а Юрина техника — и вовсе тёмный лес.

С другой стороны — Мэднесс же вышел неплохо?

— У меня есть одна идея, — начал он — и сбился, когда встретил горящий взгляд Юры.

— Ну!

В конце-то концов, это просто эксперимент. Чтобы отвлечься от ежедневного насилия и мозолей от кандалов, от недавних воспоминаний и «мультиков».

— Давай попробуем не классику, а саундтреки. Циммер или что-то такое. Тема какого-нибудь боя пойдёт… Смотри!

После возни и объяснений Юра занял начальную позицию. Его взгляд горел — он был воином, готовящимся к битве.

И битва настала. Юру вырвало из танца и фиксаторами вжало в стену. Не для «мультиков», похоже — сегодня готовилось что-то новое.

— Блядь, нет! Пустите, суки!

Нет, конечно же, не отпускало. Отабека же притянуло к полу, пластик под ним пошёл волной и приподнял бёдра. Ленты сжали запястья над головой. Он мог дёргаться сколько угодно — всё без толку. А из пола неотвратимо формировалось нечто человекоподобное, становясь всё более жутким. Можно было даже представить себе, что оно сидит на корточках, раскинув колени, и смотрит на Отабека.

Лица у него не было. Корпус переходил в гладкую голову, где спереди были обозначены вмятины глаз. Жуткая маска рассматривала Отабека долго и внимательно, и от одного этого не-взгляда хотелось сжаться, отползти. А ведь он никогда не был трусом.

Существо склонило голову набок — изучало Отабека, вглядывалось, а потом придвинулось ближе. Оно хотело поцеловать? Оно собиралось сделать… что? «Что-то» совсем не походило на поцелуй: в рот толкнулся бесформенный объём плоти, то ли язык, то ли кусок пластика — слепок зубов у ортодонта, а не секс — и всё с привкусом, который был здесь везде — у воды, в пище, в смазке. Эта масса двигалась во рту, душила его и толкалась в горло, заставляла давиться снова, снова, снова, до пятен в глазах.

И вдруг всё закончилось. Отабек отдышался с трудом и только потом открыл глаза. Шея, голова, рот, грудная клетка и лёгкие — болело всё, но хуже был взгляд незрячих глазниц. Странным жестом робот мистеров Греев потянулся вперёд и схватил воздух у него над головой, сжал его в бесформенном кулаке и потянул на себя.

Снова накатил страх. Отабек проговаривал про себя: «Это кукла. Это просто кукла», — легче не становилось. Было в этом существе что-то от живого человека, то, что не позволяло отвлечься и считать всё это странным (сомнительным, гадким) опытом с резиновым членом. Чудовищная недочеловечность не давала абстрагироваться. Они дали согласие не на абстрактное «исследование сексуальности», а насилие.

Вставало у этого робота тоже неправильно — вырост прямо-таки надувался изнутри. Отабек рванулся в путах, но робот склонился над Отабеком, и «член» чертовски реалистично упёрся в бедро. Понятно ведь, что будет дальше. Надо было расслабиться — но тело могло только зажиматься и пытаться отползти. Всё без толку.

Между колен толкнулась нечеловеческая плоть и развела ему ноги. Поясницу ещё больше приподняло и этим выставило задницу напоказ. Бледный пластиковый член засочился смазкой (слабое, слабое утешение).

Рука вытянулась, как резиновая, и перехватила запястья — зачем? они и так были скованы.

Может, проще было бы, если бы его перевернули на живот. Тогда бы он не видел чудовищного не-лица. И лежал бы в полной неизвестности, гадая и ожидая худшего…

Да что там гадать? И чего ждать? Между раздвинутых ягодиц тёрся отросток. «Не зажимайся», — повторял себе Отабек, и по-прежнему ни капельки не мог расслабиться.

Лучше бы это был Юра.

Он повернулся к нему. Юра уже не кричал, не рвался вперёд — просто широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на него. И от этого странным образом стало… не легче, нет. Но проще: вынести всё так, чтобы не дать лишних поводов для волнения. Ведь он справится, да?

Медленно, больно «член» робота давил на анус. Подышав поглубже, Отабек наконец-то смог заставить себя чуть расслабить мышцы. Этого хватило — через боль член всё-таки продвинулся внутрь. Отабек снова втолкнул в лёгкие воздух и долго выдохнул. Ничего. Не такой уж и большой у этого мистера Грея. Просто робот. Он вытерпит.

И он терпел. Когда мистер Грей начал двигался, набирая скорость. Когда белёсая рука потянулась к голове. Пустые глазницы всё время пялились на него, и Отабек отворачивался к Юре — но и его взгляд терпеть не было сил.

Наконец, мистер Грей задвигался в нём быстро и часто — словно он в самом деле кончал. Боль не стала терпимее, но, пожалуй, больше не имела значения — лишь бы эта тварь быстрее от него отвалилась.

Может, ему ещё и подмахнуть надо? Нахуй!

Раз, два, три… он считал толчки и сбивался.

На двадцать восьмом движении — словно бы по песку тёрся, а ведь сколько в него вкачали смазки! — робот вжался в него, стиснул задницу — наверняка останутся синяки — и наконец-то отпустил. Ещё мгновение он стоял над Отабеком, и с его члена на живот и пах капала прозрачная слизь. Затем тело, как расплавленное, стекло в пол, но до последней секунды не отпускал этот жуткий не-взгляд на подтёкшем лице.

В тишине зашуршали фиксаторы, а затем спрятались в стенах и датчики. Только после этого Юре позволили выбраться. Он подполз к Отабеку — и… секунда, ещё одна, ничего не происходило. Юра не дотрагивался до него, а Отабек не понимал почему.

Он не хотел волновать Юрку ещё больше, но сейчас держаться не было сил.

Рука, которая так и не дотянулась до него, подрагивала.

— Это был я.

Отабек не понимал. Сейчас он ничего не мог понимать. Что значит: «Это был я»?

— Когда он замешкался — я всё понял. Это из моей головы. Два дня назад, помнишь?

Это было так давно, но Отабек помнил. Тогда у Юры из головы вытащили какую-то редкую дрянь — не воспоминания, что-то новое, чем он не хотел делиться, ни слова не сказал и долго сидел потом, глядя в никуда.

— Я придумал, что трахаю тебя как захочу, понимаешь? В том глюке у тебя были длинные волосы, и сам ты был такой крутой, а в той паузе он — я — наматывал твой хвост на кулак, хватал за него. То движение, когда этот мудак хватал что-то…

Стало странно… От того, что это были мысли Юры (его трахнула, выходит, воплощённая жалкая и жуткая пародия), могло стать чуть полегче — самую каплю. Как-нибудь потом

— В твоей фантазии мне хоть это нравилось? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Иначе в чём смысл?

Отабек потянулся к Юре. Кажется, ему послышался шепот: «Такую фантазию испортили». Что бы чувствовал он, если бы его тайные фантазии вот так вывернули и использовали? Да от себя самого бы тошнило. Лучше уж лечь под робота.

Он ещё крепче прижал к себе Юру — как же они пропахли химией мистеров Греев! Их собственные запахи обезличились и почти истаяли, но даже крошечная и такая родная нота успокаивала.

С этим запахом он и заснул, и в эту ночь ему ничего не снилось.

Дурные сны пришли на следующую ночь после того, как его заставляли смотреть по кругу воспоминания, то вынуждая переживать всё вновь, то примешивая туда возбуждение, отвращение или страх. Трясло так, что думалось: да лучше бы ещё раз трахнули.

Казалось, он сходит с ума. Он запутался, голова начала болеть, но Юра упрямо вытаскивал его тренироваться и помогать с номером.

— Я не соображаю совсем, Юр, — пытался отмахаться Отабек, но всё-таки кое-как корректировал программу, кое-как бегал в колесе и тянулся. Наверное, становилось полегче.

Потом они много молчали и отчаянно льнули друг к другу. И между разговорами о всякой ерунде прорывались вдруг признания о том, как опостылел «кошачий корм», как невыносимо жить в ярком свете, как тошно от себя, от своих фантазий, и хочется немного приватности, и никак не привыкнуть к этим опытам, и нет сил держать лицо. Раз за разом реальность сливалась с фантазиями. И Юра шептал:

— Я всё выдержу, правда. Но как не хочется, как же не хочется, Бека! Почему они не прекращают?

К такому Юре Отабек не мог привыкнуть, и сам сдавался, позволял себе прижаться в ответ, показать свою слабость.

— И еда эта… безвкусная… — такая ерунда, такая мелочь. Но даже она теперь ломала его на части. Как же он хотел домой, к родителям, на каток, на Землю.

А в голове снова и снова мешалось разное: здесь и посреди катка он насиловал Юру на глазах придуманных (придуманных ведь?) людей, трахал сам и одновременно смотрел, и его укладывали под… под кого? Всё перемешалось в голове. Держаться помогал только такой же измученный Юра рядом да программы, которые они неумело ставили и правили друг другу.

Всё продолжалось, пока одним вечером в этом головокружении Отабеку не почудилось, что на голове у него отрос коротенький «ёжик». Сначала он решил: показалось. Страшно было поверить. Но наутро он украдкой дотронулся до затылка Юры. Ладонь пощекотали кончики волос, которые начали… расти? Которым позволили расти?

Он не успел поверить, не успел даже проснуться толком: сверху опустились всё те же трубки, из пола выросло кресло — почему-то всего одно. Отабек успел первым, снова — дежа-вю — поднялись прозрачные стены, и он оказался заперт за стеклом. Странное дело: не хватало Юры рядом, который бы слышал и разделял с ним ощущения — привык. И к опускающимся сверху приборам тоже привык. Но эта привычка мешалась с постоянным страхом: он ведь знал, что они могут сделать (почти всё) и заранее боялся этого.

Но поначалу всё было неплохо: в него влили успокаивающий коктейль, и он задремал в кресле, ощущая разве что лёгкую щекотку под черепом и флёр неясных образов. Расслабился. Напрасно: по венам снова потекло горячее, ударило в голову, закружилось возле контактных зон, обожгло — и потянуло вверх. Заскребло под кожей, зудом прошлось по телу… наконец-то отпустило. Провода и трубки отсоединились от него и зависли под потолком, в ожидании новой добычи.

Отабек пытался отдышаться. Гудело и горело в висках, он чувствовал прикосновение воздуха к — что? Пульсировало в запястьях, паху и ногах там, где были датчики. Неужели?..

Манипулятор спустился с потолка и уставился на него. Включилась ярко-синяя лампа.

— Состояние: соответствует изначальному. Объект может быть возвращён в среду обитания. Рекомендуется блокировка воспоминаний. Вы согласны, да или нет?

— Нет.

— Рекомендуется блокировка, — повторил голос. — Вы согласны, да или нет?

Так будет проще. Не придётся помнить о том, что они пережили и выстраивать себя заново. Он сможет просто заниматься сексом с Юрой — без всяких «опытов» и «мультиков» в голове. Не придётся скрывать и постоянно врать — у него будет честное «не знаю» в ответ на все вопросы.

— Нет.

— Отказ зафиксирован. Сбор данных завершён, — сказал голос то, что он уже не надеялся услышать. Ленты разомкнулись, и Отабек упал на пол. Юра кинулся к нему, улыбаясь широко и неверяще. Хотелось сказать: «Да, да! Ещё чуть-чуть, и всё закончится», — но манипуляторы выхватили Юру и посадили в кресло.

Ничего. В этот раз было совсем (почти) не страшно ждать. Потерпеть ещё немного.

Но… Что, если Юра предпочтёт не помнить? Сделает выбор, который — как теперь понимал Отабек — будет стоить ему меньших нервов и меньшего вранья.

«Нет» — прочитал по губам Отабек.

«Нет» — ещё раз, без тени сомнения.

Стена вновь исчезла. Ушли в белый пластик манипуляторы, лабораторное кресло, их колесо для бега. Комната наполнилась забытыми запахами — вот как пахнет дезодорант и пот на футболке, вот как пахнет оставленная в кармане веточка кошачьей мяты, резина и бензин…

— Деда! — крикнул Юра и подлетел к спускающемуся сверху дяде Коле.

Отабек не стал мешать и опустился на корточки перед своей одеждой — забыл уже, как ощущается на коже ткань. Страшновато было надеть собственные трусы — а вдруг глюк? Вдруг его заставили думать, что он может одеться?.. Так недолго крышей уехать.

— Подготовка к возвращению в среду обитания завершена. Объектам следует занять места в подсвеченной области. Обратный отсчёт запущен.

Иллюзия или нет — Отабек помог перенести тихо посапывающего деда на заднее сидение. Времени едва хватило на то, чтобы кое-как натянуть на себя одежду и запрыгнуть в машину — на счёт «ноль» пол провис и лопнул как мальный пузырь.

Конус тягового луча начал опускать их в глухую темноту. Сами собой загорелись фары и подсветка на приборной панели. Колёса коснулись асфальта, их по инерции повело вперёд — Юра вырулил на их полосу и затормозил.

Датчики на приборной панели ругались на все лады. На заднем сидении потихоньку просыпался Николай Сергеевич. От снега, конечно, не осталось и следа — вместо него под притулившейся у обочины яблоней белели осыпавшиеся лепестки — и даже это они, привыкшие к яркому свету, разглядели не сразу.

Они дома. На Земле, в своей машине, у них есть одежда, а в багажнике, кажется, валялись сок и какая-то еда, а не безвкусный корм.

Отабек нащупал Юрину руку, сжал и получил пожатие в ответ.

Они дома. Поверить страшно, они — дома.


End file.
